


Friday night and the lights are low

by HeyBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Avengers Family, Background Relationships, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/pseuds/HeyBoy
Summary: Bucky is a vet, recently back home and finally healed from his injury. In an effort to blow off some steam and meet new people, he hits the club every weekend. It turns out that this particular nightclub is also a favorite hangout for some local superheroes.For the Bucky Barnes Bingo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 172
Kudos: 113
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	1. Bucky/Jane

**Author's Note:**

> This is ultimately a Stucky fic, but he flirts with 20 other superheroes along the way, both male and female. In my mind, he's flirting and dancing and nothing else. But feel free to head cannon this in whatever way makes you the happiest.
> 
> There's a playlist of all of the songs that Bucky dances to that you can find on both [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2kVaItuPL88XCQqKke18XL?si=ThdZQBSgRnG1n_HKDQZUPg) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuig_lRxj3kDPsFNDq_7LF7o7zyHHwgFo).
> 
> Thank you to the Bucky Barnes Bingo for an amazing bingo card of 24 different pairings. I will be blacking out the entire card with this.
> 
> Thanks to Smart_Boy_Bucky for editing my sloppy words. Thanks to Starksnack for all of the cheesy pick up lines. Yes, there will be a terrible pickup line with each chapter. Thanks to Levicastho for helping me think of songs for them to dance to.

Taking her drink, Jane leans back against the bar and closes her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Thank god this week was over. After two years of writing grant proposals, revising submissions based on conflicting feedback, and rewriting budgets to comply with shrinking funding opportunities, Jane’s dream project had finally been approved. She feels like she really earned this girl’s night out.

“Wow, you look a lot like my next dance partner.” 

Jane keeps her eyes closed, but manages to roll them anyway. Oh god. She’s going to murder Darcy for being late and leaving her here at the mercy of creeps. 

After what feels like an appropriate amount of time has passed, Jane opens her eyes and finds herself staring into the admittedly gorgeous gray blue eyes of the dude who apparently was just standing there silently staring at her. He smirks and holds out his hand, asking her to dance like they’re in a fucking Jane Austen novel. 

Jane takes in his messy hair that is already damp with sweat from dancing hard for the past hour. She also notes the way his pants hug his thighs and is surprised by the urge to run her hands down them. She deserves some fun tonight. Plus, [Love on Top](https://youtu.be/Ob7vObnFUJc) by Beyonce is playing. 

She places her hand in his.


	2. Bucky/M'Baku

M’Baku cannot wait to leave this crowded city and get back to his mountains. When T’Challa told him that he was calling in the favor he was owed, M’Baku was assuming it would involve some fighting or, at the very least, standing around and looking really fucking intimidating. He was definitely not imagining a week of tedious meetings in boardrooms and private dining rooms, full of sycophants and posturing assholes. 

But three shots in and M’Baku is finally starting to feel like he can relax. He strides towards the dance floor, determined to find a partner who can keep up with him. After scanning the crowd, he hones in on a guy dancing near the back corner with his eyes closed and head thrown back. He makes his way across the floor and as he nears him, M’Baku makes eye contact and slowly grins in a way that is more hungry than friendly. 

But then the dude opens his mouth. “Dance with me if I'm wrong, but the sky is green right?” 

What the actual fuck. M’Baku pauses to consider whether punching this guy in the face would be worth getting kicked out of the bar. But then 50 Cent’s [In Da Club](https://youtu.be/5qm8PH4xAss) starts playing and the guy starts moving, and M’Baku decides he might as well enjoy what the evening brings.


	3. Bucky/Scott

Scott is ready to P A R T Y. He’s already downed three energy drinks and is wearing his favorite sweatpants, even though Hope promised to break up with him if he didn’t change his clothes. But he needs to be comfortable to dance! He can’t bust out all of his signature moves while wearing skinny jeans. Or, really, any pants without an elastic waistband. 

He’s starting to feel jittery, so he makes his way to the dance floor to work off some of his energy while he waits for Hope to arrive. 

“I hope you know CPR, ‘cause dancing with you will take my breath away.” 

Scott spins around and sees an uncomfortably attractive dude mildly leering at him. [U Can’t Touch This](https://youtu.be/otCpCn0l4Wo) by MC Hammer starts playing and the dude starts dancing closer until they’re practically touching. Scott ponders panicking over whether or not he needs to reconsider his sexual orientation but quickly decides that he’d rather dance than think.


	4. Bucky/Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading along! I have almost all of the 25 drawings done and 14 chapters written, so I hope to start posting a new chapter every 1-2 days. I'll share a final playlist soon too!

Hope just stands there staring at the dance floor while she tries to process what she’s seeing. Granted, the guy is ridiculously hot with his long, messy hair and black skinny jeans, but that doesn’t explain why her boyfriend is currently grinding up against his ass. Hope quickly realizes she’s going to need a drink if this is how the evening is going to play out.

As she maneuvers her way through the press of people to reach the bar, Hope reminds herself that she should really know better by now than to leave Scott on his own for too long. But her meeting ran late and she really couldn’t risk annoying the board members by wrapping up the quarterly meeting too soon.

Missy Elliot’s [Work it](https://youtu.be/cjIvu7e6Wq8) is playing by the time she gets her whisky sour and Hope is wishing she had remained next to the dance floor. She starts swaying her hips while she sips her drink when she hears, “Do you believe in dancing at first sight or do I have to walk by again?” Hope slowly turns towards the voice, prepared to give him her most unimpressed glare, when her eyes widen upon seeing who it is. Glancing around quickly, she locates Scott making his way towards the restroom. Hot dude is still staring at her and gestures towards the dance floor in an invitation.

Well, Hope thinks, maybe it’s her turn to teach Scott to never leave her on her own.


	5. Bucky/Darcy

Darcy can feel the sweat trickling down her back while she dances to Nelly Furtado’s [Promiscuous](https://youtu.be/0J3vgcE5i2o). She regrets not pulling her hair into a ponytail since it's now a mess and the wet strands keep sticking to her face and neck. At least she remembered to wear comfortable clothes, so she can just relax and dance. She’s not trying to impress anyone tonight.

“Are you the Black Widow, because those are some killer moves?”

Speaking of not trying to impress anyone, Darcy aggressively spins towards whichever dweeb just tried to pick her up with the single worst pick up line she’s ever heard. She lets her eyes scan him from top to bottom, and back up again. The dweeb turns out to be a surprisingly hot dude who seems to have some killer moves of his own. Darcy hadn't paused in her dancing while passing judgement, and she decides that dancing with him might be even more fun than dancing by herself.


	6. Bucky/T'Challa

Sometimes all T’Challa wants is to be lost in a beat, surrounded by the hot press of bodies, all moving to the same rhythm. Usher’s [Yeah!](https://youtu.be/GxBSyx85Kp8) is playing in the club and he lets his mind go blissfully empty of worries as he dances.

This was a tough week. He assisted the Avengers on a mission that succeeded by only the smallest of margins. Multiple team members were injured and even he had returned battered and bruised. After sleeping for a solid 18 hours, he then had to sit through endless debriefings and discussions of how to prevent another such near catastrophe. But he was done with all of that now. His plane would leave for Wakanda in the morning but he had tonight to work out all of his lingering stress.

“Are you an alien because your moves are out of this world?”

T’Challa had a flash of panic before realizing that the hot guy hitting on him was just really terrible at pickup lines. T’Challa grinned and silently thanked M’Baku for recommending this club.


	7. Bucky/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! There's a playlist now of all of the songs that Bucky dances to. You can find it on both [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2kVaItuPL88XCQqKke18XL?si=ThdZQBSgRnG1n_HKDQZUPg) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuig_lRxj3kDPsFNDq_7LF7o7zyHHwgFo).

Loki isn’t surprised that so many heads turn as he enters the club. He knows he looks good. With his dark hair slicked back, his pale skin, and his long legs made even longer by his heeled boots, he’s well aware that he’s gorgeous. The problem is that he’s actually in hiding. After the complete debacle two weeks prior, he’s staying out of sight while keeping an eye out for what the Avengers’ next move might be.

There’s only so much being alone he can take, though, so he came to this insignificant nightclub to blend in with the humans and maybe find some companionship for the evening. He slowly struts toward the dance floor, pleased at the number of eyes following him. 

“There must be a rainbow because dancing with you is the treasure I've been looking for.”

The young man who just stepped in front of him is sloppily dressed, his hair is a mess, and the insolent way he smirks is just shy of insulting. On the other hand, his face is pleasing and his thighs are stretching the fabric of his pants in a way that is particularly enticing. Although Loki isn’t familiar with Missy Elliot, [Get Ur Freak On](https://youtu.be/FPoKiGQzbSQ) is playing in the background, so he pulls his new dance partner onto the floor.


	8. Bucky/Loki/Thor

Thor should really stop being astounded by his brother’s arrogance at this point. But honestly, the fact that no fewer than three people contacted him this evening after spotting Loki at a nightclub is positively embarrassing. He knew his brother was still in town, but he can’t believe he is flaunting his presence like this.

Thor hums along to Britney Spears’ [Toxic](https://youtu.be/LOZuxwVk7TU) absentmindedly while scanning the club for Loki. He quickly spots him in the center of the dance floor looking devastatingly graceful as he dances with a dark haired man. Thor pushes through the crowd to apprehend him, but when he gets close he hears, “If dances were sand, I'd want a beach from you.” Which… is possibly the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard uttered by a mortal. 

Loki makes eye contact with him, flips his hair, and just keeps dancing. Thor knows there will be plenty of time later to drag him back to Asgard.


	9. Bucky/Fury

Fury has been sitting in this ridiculous nightclub for almost five hours now, just watching and waiting and waiting some more. After sipping on nothing but soda the entire night, he’d give anything for some whiskey. He lost feeling in his ass about two hours into this stakeout and now he’s just praying for a fight so he can have an excuse to pick up and destroy this godforsaken chair. 

He’s just about to give up on finding Loki and go home when he hears, “I’ll show you my dance moves if you'll show me yours.” It takes every ounce of his self-control to not just pull out his gun and teach this fucker a lesson. Instead, he looks him straight in the eyes and gives him his most unimpressed glare.

Flo Rida’s [Low](https://youtu.be/U2waT9TxPU0) starts playing and the unrepentant asshole just starts dancing without breaking eye contact. Fury lets out a loud disgusted sigh and stands up. He uses his greater height to crowd the admittedly attractive guy onto the dance floor and proceeds to work out his aggravation in a less violent manner.


	10. Bucky/Maria Hill

Maria refuses to just sit in a corner, scanning the nightclub for Loki all night. She knows how suspicious that would look and she’s a better agent than that. All Loki ever seems to want is to be the center of attention, so she hits the dance floor after deciding that was the most likely place to find him.

[Wait a Minute](https://youtu.be/iWyvMerss4w) by the Pussycat Dolls is playing and Maria feels her body loosening as she relaxes into the music. She smiles to herself as she thinks about what the rest of Shield would think if they found out she had been a competitive dancer when she was young. She’s pleased that her muscle memory is taking over, even though she hasn’t danced anywhere other than her own living room for the past decade. 

“Are you hydrogen and helium because I feel like I’m dancing with a star?”

Maria lets out an honest to god snort before controlling her laughter at that ridiculous line. She realizes that she’s unintentionally been dancing with this guy for most of the song. He was there in her space and they naturally started mirroring each other’s moves and pushing each other to hit the beat harder. It’s been fun. And he hasn’t tried putting his hands all over her, so she’s inclined to think he’s a good guy. It’s part of why that terrible pickup line was so surprising. And unnecessary.

The guy just grins at her and keeps dancing. Maria continues to scan the crowd while also speculating on her dance partner. Fury mentioned something offhand about a long-haired guy at the club and Maria now remembers that both Jane and Darcy were gushing over someone they danced with here too. It’s not that Maria’s suspicious, exactly, but she wouldn’t be the agent she is if she didn’t notice patterns and try to tease out their meaning.


	11. Bucky/Carol

Carol is fucking thrilled to be back on Earth. No other place in the galaxy is capable of properly appreciating [Hey Baby](https://youtu.be/wt1YkGO2Ieo) by No Doubt. 

She’s a little annoyed because she came back to give the Avengers an update on Loki and let them know he was back on Asgard. It felt like a good excuse for a quick visit, but no one seems to be home at the moment. Carol really wishes she was the one to apprehend Loki. Thor is entirely compromised when it comes to his brother and she knows he is more likely to hug him than punch him in the face like he deserves.

While finishing her second beer, Carol reminds herself to thank Jarvis for suggesting this place. It’s got a great vibe and she understands why it’s popular with her colleagues. It’s full but not too crowded, comfortable but not trashy, and the people here don’t even look twice at her. Except that one guy with the long brown hair and piercing eyes. He’s not only looking at her, he’s determinedly strutting straight towards her. When he gets close, he says, “Dancing burns 2.8 calories a minute. Let's work out.”

Carol ponders this information for a moment and can’t decide whether he’s joking or actually hitting on her. Either way, she’s been sitting still for too long and really needs to dance. So she gets up and makes her way to the dance floor, hoping that he follows.


	12. Bucky/Bruce

Bruce is always thankful to be in the Tower when it’s empty of Avengers. That sounds ungrateful, but living with a group of superheroes can be a real challenge to his peace of mind. They’re all off on various missions right now, though, so Bruce has been focusing on his work in the lab, blessedly undisturbed by others. He’s aware that Carol stopped by briefly, but Jarvis knew better than to disturb him while he worked.

But now he’s bored. Bruce is well aware that he’s being ridiculous and contradictory, but apparently he’s gotten used to having other people around constantly. As much as he loves his solitude, this evening he craves some company. So he came to this nightclub that the others are always talking about.

It’s nice. It has a well-stocked bar and a large dance floor. Bruce’s secret is that he’s actually a pretty great dancer. People don’t expect that from either a nerd or a Hulk, but Bruce knows his moves are solid. [Family Affair](https://youtu.be/znlFu_lemsU) by Mary J Blige is playing and Bruce turns away from the bar to head towards the dance floor.

“Dancing with you would be the eighth wonder of my world,” says a dude who is simultaneously hot and unbearably cheesy. Bruce takes in his strong body, sharp jawline, and smirking expression and decides this might be just what he needs for the evening.


	13. Bucky/Rhodey

Rhodey slides onto a bar stool with a sigh of satisfaction. Sometimes he really just needs a break from Tony. He loves the guy but he is a lot to deal with 24/7. So when Steve suggested they should get out of the tower for some one-on-one teammate bonding time, Rhodey jumped at the chance. He is still a bit sore from the injuries he got while fighting Loki, but he’s healing well. His physical therapist keeps pushing him to move more and spending an evening dancing at a club seems to fit the bill perfectly. 

Steve hands him a beer and Rhodey scans the room while taking a sip. A couple weeks ago, Carol gave him a heads up about a hot guy that’s apparently here all the time. Rhodey isn’t sure if he has anything to do with Loki, but since they were apparently spotted dancing together, he’s going to keep his eyes open. 

When Michael Jackson’s [Billie Jean](https://youtu.be/Zi_XLOBDo_Y) starts playing Rhodey hands Steve his half-empty beer and heads to the dance floor. He can never say no to this song. As he’s dancing, he catches sight of someone matching the description of the hot club dude. Rhodey moves closer to him and once he’s within hearing range, Rhodey says, “Hey, man. Come here often?” 

Rhodey cringes even as the words come out of his mouth. That’s the least smooth he has ever been in his life. He cannot believe he just tried some terrible pick-up line on this guy. The guy, on the other hand, bursts out in uncontrolled full-body laughter and has actual tears coming out of his eyes by the time he’s able to calm down. Rhodey can’t help but chuckle along after a while, although he still doesn’t quite get what’s so funny. 

The guy is still grinning widely when he holds out his hand, and says, “I’m Bucky. Let me know if you need some help updating your pickup lines.”


	14. Bucky/Jessica

Jessica is on her third glass of bourbon and is wondering if she should have just grabbed the entire bottle. She drapes herself back against the bar and takes in the scene around her. She’s already spotted no fewer than three Avengers in the bar and she’s kicking herself for not scoping it out more thoroughly before stopping in.

So far, Jessica has stayed off the radar of most other superheroes in New York and she wants to keep things that way. But now she’s in a bar with fucking Iron Man and War Machine apparently canoodling in a corner, while Captain America sits as an awkward third wheel, thirsting over some guy on the dance floor.

Jessica turns her gaze to the dance floor herself and spares a moment to appreciate the way the man seems lost in the music while he dances. She wonders if Cap’s interest is based solely on the guy’s obvious hotness or if there is also a professional interest. The bit of drool starting to form on Cap’s lower lip suggests the former, but Jessica decides to test the matter. 

[Bang Bang](https://youtu.be/0HDdjwpPM3Y) starts playing as she confidently strides onto the dance floor. She catches the guy’s eye as she starts dancing with him. “Is it sunny in here or did you just agree to dance with me and light up my world?” he utters with a straight face but a gleam in his eye. Jessica is amazingly accurate at reading people, so she can immediately tell that this dork is no threat whatsoever. She dances a little closer to him while looking over at Cap. From the look on his face, she’s pretty sure he’s ready to fight her over the guy. This might not be the best way to stay under the radar, but she likes to live dangerously.


	15. Bucky/Plums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these pairings come from my Bucky Barnes Bingo card and this one was by far the most unexpected! I couldn't stop laughing about it. I mean, I actually still can't.
> 
> This chapter is a bit different from the proceeding ones and will give you a bit of insight into Bucky. I hope you like it!

As Bucky walks into the club, he’s feeling pretty proud of how well his improvised treatment plan is going. It’s his six month anniversary of being discharged from the Army after his injury. Recovering in his childhood bedroom in his parents’ home wasn’t how he planned to spend his late 20s and he’s been determined to reclaim his life. Which is difficult when his arm continually aches and he’s still learning to handle his PTSD and adjust to civilian life. But forcing himself to come to this club every weekend, learning to find joy in his body again, and interacting with strangers, however awkwardly, has proven immeasurably helpful. 

Bucky grabs his usual tonic water with ice from the bartender, intending to go directly to the dance floor. But then the bartender slips him a pill with a wink. Bucky eyes the pill for a fraction of a moment before popping it in his mouth. He wouldn’t take something from just anyone, but over the past few months the two of them have gotten pretty close. And fuck it. He deserves to let loose tonight. 

Tame Impala’s [Mind Mischief](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9GT5PbRIpA) starts playing when he finally steps onto the dance floor. As he starts to dance, he makes eye contact with the ridiculously built blond that he’s been noticing around lately. Unfortunately, the guy doesn’t ever seem to dance. Bucky maintains eye contact while crafting the perfect ridiculous pick-up line to try to make Big, Buff, and Blond smile. While pondering how to use a plum as a metaphor for the guy’s ass, Bucky notices a plum floating in the air next to him. Which for some reason feels less surprising than it probably should. Especially as the plum starts multiplying. As Bucky floats there on the dance floor surrounded by plums, part of his mind remembers that pill he took but he’s too focused on the fact that the shape of the plums looks just like Blondie’s perky ass to really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm not endorsing taking random pills from strangers (or friends)- I just needed to find a way for Bucky to get amorous with a plum lol.


	16. Bucky/Sam

There are a lot of reasons why Sam loves this club. The music is great, the beer is cold, and everyone pretends to be too cool to make a fuss over the fact that he’s an Avenger. But most of all, Sam loves to watch Steve make an absolute fool out of himself thirsting over that long-haired dude who is always on the dance floor. 

They just got back from a brief but intense mission yesterday and Sam convinced Steve to go out tonight to try and unwind a bit. Sam leans back in his chair at the small table and stretches his legs out while taking a sip of his beer. He can feel the tension leaving his muscles as they sit in companionable silence, just letting the music wash over them and watching the crowd on the dance floor. After spotting Steve’s crush, Sam glances over and can’t help but smirk at the intensity of Steve’s ogling. Sam decides he needs to end this nonsense now. Steve is his best friend and he clearly needs some help. 

TLC’s [No Scrubs](https://youtu.be/FrLequ6dUdM) is playing as Sam makes his way to the dance floor, strategizing how to get the dude’s attention. To his surprise, the guy immediately makes eye contact and comes over. He leans into Sam’s space and murmurs, “Roses are red, violets are blue, I'd be complete dancing with you.” Sam lets out a loud snort and considers the fact that this hot nerd with the terrible lines is probably just Steve’s type. 

Sam asks, “Hey, man, do you see that large blond over there staring at us with the slightly panicked look in his eyes?” 

The guy just grins and moves even closer so that he’s now just sort of grinding on Sam. But Sam notices that he’s also angled himself so that Steve has a perfect view of his ass. Apparently this guy is as bad at flirting as Steve is. Sam throws Steve a wink and decides to be patient and see how this thing plays out.


	17. Bucky/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes a friend.

David Guetta’s [Hey Mama](https://youtu.be/uO59tfQ2TbA) is playing but Natasha decides that she should probably take a break and get a drink after dancing for the past two hours. Her muscles are pleasantly loose and her mind is relaxed, which is exactly what she needed tonight. She nods to her dance partner before walking away but isn’t surprised to find him following her to the bar. She asks if she can buy him a drink and gets him his requested glass of tonic water as well as vodka shots for both of them.

After draining their water glasses, she tells him, “I’m Nat.”

“Bucky.”

They both raise their vodka, empty their glasses, and then stare at each other in a moment of silent daring. Bucky immediately orders the next two rounds of shots, and Natasha gets the rounds after that. They are very quickly rather more drunk than intended, but they can’t seem to stop egging each other on. 

“You know, you’re rather famous for your terrible pick-up lines among my friends,” Natasha teases good-naturedly as she lounges back against the bar. 

Bucky leans in, stares into her eyes, and smirks, “I'm a dancer, you're a dancer, let's meet at the barre.”

Natasha accidentally giggles before trying to make her face look unimpressed instead.

“Let's get to the pointe, wanna dance?” Bucky tries next.

Natasha just groans.

“Dancing without you is like a broken ballet shoe, pointe-less.”

“Oh my god,” Nat moans. “You really are terrible at this. We are clearly going to have to become friends just so I can try to save you from embarrassing yourself.”


	18. Bucky/Clint

Bucky just doesn’t understand how there are so many hot people at this club each weekend. Not just normal hot, but movie star hot. Superhero hot, even. 

Wait a minute.

Bucky stares at the tall dude in the purple shirt that he’s dancing with and then looks over at the group he saw him come in with. The group includes the gorgeous blond that Bucky is majorly crushing on, plus a shorter brunet with strangely precise facial hair, and Sam and Nat. 

Salt ‘n Pepa’s [Push It](https://youtu.be/dPfTiX2i4Vk) continues to play while Bucky just stands there on the dance floor unmoving and considers this new revelation. Between his tours overseas and then his hospitalization and recovery, Bucky hasn’t paid close attention to much of the news, but he definitely knows who the Avengers are. He’s starting to think that he’s been flirting horribly with superheroes for months and that his newly acquired best friend is most likely the Black Widow. It’s a lot for him to take in. 

Tall, blond, and purple nudges him and gives him a questioning look, but Bucky just shakes his head, smiles, and says, “My feet won't dance by themselves, can you help?” Hawkeye, and it is definitely Hawkeye, just grins and looks pleased with this terrible line as they start dancing again.


	19. Bucky/Clint/Tony

Holy shit. Bucky can't believe he’s dancing with Tony Stark.

He’s dancing with Iron Man.

He’s dancing with Iron Man and Hawkeye together. 

He's pretty sure he has a 70% chance of actually passing out right now. And that’s before his brain decides to gift him with the image of taking both of them home with him. His mind definitely blacks out for a moment at that thought, although his body has apparently continued to dance to Kanye West’s [Gold Digger](https://youtu.be/6vwNcNOTVzY). 

He starts to notice that Tony keeps whispering things to Hawkeye, though, and the two of them haven’t stopped scanning the room, clearly looking for someone. Bucky pouts internally, feeling neglected by the superheroes. But then Tony mentions Dr. Droom and all of a sudden Bucky is on full alert. Doom better not show up at his club and fuck things up for him. Especially not when he’s just realized that he’s been engaging in a mutual eye fucking with Actual Captain America for the past few months.

But then Tony gives him a wink and Hawkeye lightly runs a finger down Bucky’s abs before they swiftly leave the dance floor and Bucky finds himself dancing alone. Well, it was a fun dream while it lasted.


	20. Bucky/Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the "action" scene!

This hasn’t been the best night at the club. The Avengers only just showed up a moment ago and some guy in a green hoodie has been dancing uncomfortably close to Bucky. The guy has been keeping his head down and his hood up the entire time, giving Bucky some seriously creepy vibes. He works to come up with the single worst pick up line he can think of, to try and get the guy to lose interest in him.

“You must be the Energizer Bunny because I can’t stop dancing with you,” Bucky practically shouts at him to make sure he’s heard over the sound of Pitbull’s [Timber](https://youtu.be/hHUbLv4ThOo) playing. 

The guy startles and lifts his head, glaring at Bucky and showing his face for the first time. His metal face. Bucky has apparently been dancing with Dr. Doom this whole time. No wonder he’s been feeling uncomfortable. Now, however, he’s mostly just feeling furious. Who the fuck does this asshole think he is, showing up at Bucky’s club and threatening it with his presence. Bucky dances aggressively closer, and runs his hands over Doom’s body in a way that he hopes seems more flirty and less like he’s checking for weapons. He discretely slips a small box out of Doom’s pocket that he finds and drops it on the dance floor. Hoping it’s something important, Bucky smashes it with his foot while he dances just to teach Doom a lesson about showing up on Bucky’s turf.

Unfortunately, Doom is no longer paying any attention to Bucky because the Avengers chose this moment to crowd onto the dance floor and try to apprehend him. Doom furiously starts searching his pockets and loudly threatening everyone with a bomb. But without being able to produce the detonation device, his threats fall rather flat. Bucky decides that this is one night when he won’t stay until closing and joins the rest of the patrons in leaving as quickly as possible.


	21. Bucky/Tony

The following week, Bucky takes a deep breath and pushes through his anxiety before walking into the club. He’s still incredibly pissed at Doom for taking away the feeling of safety and joy that this club has given him. Well, almost took away. Bucky is nothing if not stubborn, and he’s determined to not let Doom fuck this up for him any further. 

So Bucky does a quick scan of the crowd and spots Tony Stark leaning against the bar all alone. Since they’ve already danced together once, Bucky reasons that maybe he can get some information from him on what’s happening with Doom. Feeling more confident, Bucky puts a bit of a swing in his hips as he strides over, holds out a hand, and says, “Will you hold this while I dance?”

Tony seems to assess him intently for a moment before breaking out in a grin and grabbing his hand. When they make it to the dance floor, Fifth Harmony’s [Worth It](https://youtu.be/YBHQbu5rbdQ) is playing and Tony is apparently feeling chatty. “So who are you, really?” he asks. “Because Maria has had her suspicions all along. You’ve made moves on basically every active member of the Avengers and you were seen dancing with Loki on the night he planted those explosives for Doom. But then you went and destroyed Doom’s detonation device, which leaves me with questions. Who are you working for? Fantastic Four? X-Men? The Defenders? Shield?”

Bucky just smirks, shakes his head, and keeps dancing. He should probably start asking Tony some questions of his own, but this is enough for the moment. Tony looks frustrated at his silence but seems content to continue dancing.


	22. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is a bonus chapter that's not really part of the bingo. I just really love Steve so freaking much.

Steve has been working desperately hard to get this guy’s attention for months. The man has literally danced with every single one of Steve’s friends, but he’s never even approached Steve. There has, however, been an increasingly intense amount of eye contact, so Steve is semi-confident that there is some interest there. But nothing he does seems to get the guy to actually talk to him. 

Steve has been experimenting with wearing clothes that are smaller and tighter each week. First some black skinny jeans, then a light blue t-shirt that was at least two sizes too small. Two weeks ago he actually showed up in a tight black shirt that was so sheer you could not only see his nipples but every single one of his abs. In an act of pure desperation, he decided to ditch the shirt altogether this evening and pair his naked chest with some low hung red skinny jeans that hide absolutely nothing. 

It’s absolutely unfair that Tony has been dancing with the guy for the past thirty minutes, so Steve determines that he’ll just have to go join them.


	23. Bucky/Steve/Tony

Bucky is sure he’s going to hyperventilate. What the hell is Captain Fucking America even wearing tonight? And why is he standing so close to Bucky? Is he even dancing or is he just standing there, flexing those ridiculous muscles?

Bucky mutters, “Carpe diem motherfucker” under his breath and starts grinding his ass against Captain America while Justin Timberlake’s [SexyBack](https://youtu.be/3gOHvDP_vCs) plays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... that's it. That's the chapter. lol.


	24. Bucky/Steve/Peggy

Bucky is certain he must be dreaming. Dancing with Actual Captain America, the gorgeous and ridiculously built blond that he had been obsessing over for months, was not something he could have ever imagined happening. Captain America was somehow simultaneously confident and beautiful but also awkward and shy. Bucky was pretty sure he was madly in love with him before the first song even ended.

But then _she_ shows up.

Apparently Cap knows her because he smiles broadly and immediately pulls her into his arms to dance. Bucky tries hating her, but the two of them look so delighted to see each other that it’s actually a bit endearing. Bucky watches them closely as they dance to The Pussycat Dolls’ [Don't Cha](https://youtu.be/YNSxNsr4wmA), trying to discern the nature of their relationship. On the one hand, they are clearly close. But on the other hand, their dancing doesn’t involve any grinding so Bucky takes that as points in his favor.

When the song ends, Cap whispers something in her ear and she makes her way over to a new dance partner. Bucky tries to quickly wipe the angry pout off of his face as Captain America turns to him with a tentative smile and holds out his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! The final "chapter" is just a collage of everyone dancing together.


	25. Bucky/Steve

“Do you have a map of the dance floor, because I keep getting lost in your eyes?” Bucky automatically asks Steve in an embarrassingly breathy whisper. Bucky immediately prays that he didn’t hear him. He’s got to be cooler than this. Captain America is not going to be interested in going home with a socially awkward nerd at the end of the night. 

But Cap just smiles at him and says, “I’m Steve. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Bucky. Same.” And also will you marry me and let me have your babies? Bucky silently adds. 

And then Steve pulls Bucky into his arms and they somehow manage to slow dance together while Nelly’s [Hot in Here](https://youtu.be/GeZZr_p6vB8) plays in the background. 

When the night ends and the bar closes and they fall into bed together, Bucky sends a silent thank you to the dance club for making all of this possible.


	26. Bucky/Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It was a complete joy to work on and I'm so grateful to the Bucky Barnes Bingo for the amazing bingo card of 15 different pairings.
> 
> I'm endlessly grateful to Smart_Boy_Bucky for their editing and cheerleading. Thanks to Starksnack for all of the cheesy pick up lines. I hope I did them justice! 
> 
> Don't forget that there's a playlist of all of the songs that Bucky dances to that you can find on both [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2kVaItuPL88XCQqKke18XL?si=ThdZQBSgRnG1n_HKDQZUPg) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuig_lRxj3kDPsFNDq_7LF7o7zyHHwgFo).
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear which of the pairings and drawings were your favorites.


End file.
